The Wedding Planner
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: [Shonen ai, no like no read. Simple as that] Joey's the best wedding planner in Japan. His current wedding is Devlin's but how will things go once he meets the fiancee? And now what is Joey's father thinking? An arranged marriage! Read to find out more!
1. A Dangerous Encounter

**Lady Ai: Dun dun dun! I had an idea for my next ficlet! WOOT! And it's SetoxJoey! WEEEE MY FAVORITE COUPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! nor do I own the movie 'The Wedding Planner'.**

**Warning: Shonen ai, don't bother to read if you don't like. Hehehe, this story is sorta based on the movie 'The Wedding Planner'. Since I don't actually own the dvd, it's only gonna be related to it (meaning that I'm watching the movie right now on TV!) Hahaha, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I will! Oh oh! And since I'm a lazy wirter (T.T) the characters are a bit OOC, gomen!**

_**The Wedding Planner**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**A Dangerous Encounter**_

_Xx Joey's POV xX_

"Joey! Joey! We have a major problem!" I was helping one of the bridesmaids when I heard my friend and co-worker, Yugi Motou, call out. I turn on my heel. "Yes? What's wrong?"

Yugi took in a deep breath, he was running. "We can't find the Bride's father!" "WHAT?" "We've searched everywhere, we can't find him!"

I check my watch. _10 Minutes. _The groom was already by the alter, looking nervous. I suddenly got an idea of where the dad might be. I run to where they hide the wine and low and behold, the father was there. I grimace at his appreance. Tie undone, shirt untucked and he recked of alcohol.

"My daugther's getting married! She's getting hitched! I'm gonna have a son-in-law and soon a grandchild! Aren't you happy for me?" The dad said, drunkly. I picked him up, putting one of his arm's around my shoulder. "Sir, please tuck in your shirt." He nodded and did so as I did his tie. "Say 'Aw'." He opened his mouth as I grabbed a breath freshner from my belt. I cleaned up his mouth and sprayed some cologne on him.

I smiled at him. "Let's get your daughter wed, shall we?". He nodded and without hesitation followed. At the moment we came out of the wine room, the bride was already by the door. I pushed the father toward her and they started to walk. I looked at my watch.

_A minute late but still..._

"Good job, Joey! Where'd you find him?" Whispered Yugi as he skipped toward me. I smiled and placed a hand on his tri-colored hair. "Where else?"

"Wine room." We said in unision. We both laughed quitely as we saw the bride and groom share their vows.

_Later that day..._

"Mr.Wheeler, Mrs. Kitwa needs a word with you." Anzu, the secreteray, said coming into my office. I got up and trudged into Mrs.Kitwa's office. She was my boss and whenever she called me to her office it's always the same thing:

_"You haven't been working hard enough."_

_"I have another three hundred weddings for you to plan! Yay!"_

Okay, maybe I exaggerated. But, still it felt like she was always putting me to work hard. I'm not complaining, ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a wedding planner but I didn't know it would be this hard!

I open the door right when she turned her big leather chair toward me. "Ah, Mr.Wheeler! Just the person I wanted to see." "Yes. What is it now?" She pouted. "Why do you think I want something from you?" "Cause you always do." She smiled.

"I have a new wedding-"

"For me to plan. Yeah, but what about the one I'm trying to work on now?"

"I'll have Yugi work on that."

"Oh, no! Please, no! If you let Yugi work without me, he'll become a blob! He'll have a nervouse breakdown, I'm sure of it!"

"Heh, Do you have a choice?"

"Actually I do. If you won't let me work with Yugi, then I'll resign this company and start my own."

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all. I'm your hardest working employee and the most wanted wedding planner out there. I don't think it would be hard"

"Alright! Alright! But you have to do this wedding I am assigning you."

"Okay, who's the wedding for?"

"I have to ask you one question though."

"What?"

"Are you homophobic?" I stared at her. I looked down at my clothes, women buisness clothes (except it's not a skirt). I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think I'm homophobic?" She laughed. "Actually, I would say you're homosexual yourself. Alright then, anyway. It's the Deviln's wedding."

"Wait. Deviln? The Duke Deviln? Getting married! Wow, that's news!"

"Yes, it sure is. The greatest flirt in the world is finally settling down. Now, he'll meet you tomorrow at the Sacred Rose church. He says he wants his wedding to be in open air meaning he wants it in the garden."

"How romantic." I say, sarcasim in every word. "That'd be all Mr.Wheeler." I nod and we say our good byes. After I closed the door, a very hyper active Yugi practically jumped at me. "What happened Joey? What's wrong? What did the boss want?"

"Easy! No more coffee for you! Anway, she wanted to tell me about the new wedding I have to plan, with you of course!" I smiled and he returned the emotional gesture. "Just guess who's getting married." I look both ways and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Duke Deviln."

"No!" I nod. "Yup, he's getting married. Finally though." Yugi giggled. My cell phone rang, it was my dad. I already know what he wants so I don't pick up. "Listen, I have to go now. Do you think you can handle a few paper work?" He nodded and smiled. "Bye, Joey-kun!" I smiled and waved back.

I walk out of the building into a busy and crowded street. Kami! There is too many people!

I press the button to walk across the street. I place one hand over my head, I felt a headache coming on. I realize that the little walking sign on the other side of the street was blinking. I quickly walk across the street but I didn't make it.

_Xx Author's POV xX_

While Joey was tending to his headache, it seemed like a truck hit a garbage disposal (the huge box thing that smells bad) and suddenly the box started to move on its wheels. The street was empty and everyone's eyes widened as they saw the garbage disposal swish past them. All of them covered their noise.

Joey tripped on his shoelaces on the street while he was passing by. He seemed to be the only one crossing the street at the moment. He got up until he realized his shoelaces were tied together.

_'How the hell?'_ He thought. He shrugged it off and bent down to untie them. Unbelievably, the shoe laces were tied together strong. Joey got pissed and started to tug. He still hadn't notice the HUGE garbage disposal rushing toward his way. Everyone tried to scream at him to get out of the way but they all seemed to lose their voice.

At that moment, as well, a young, tall brunnette with cold blue eyes behind glasses came out of a cafe reading a book. He looked up and noticed everyone gaping at something. It didn't take long for him to realize what's going on.

He dropped the book and ran out in the street. He grabbed the blonde that was fighting with his shoelaces on the ground and got him out of the way right before the garbage disposal hit them.

They landed on the ground with a very loud thud. The blue eyed man quickly got up off the blonde and looked down at him. The blonde, aka Joey, laid there unconsious. The brunnette sighed in annoyance.

_'Stupid mutt. He had to tie his shoelaces in the middle of the street?'_

The brunnette carried Joey off the floor, flinging him over his shoulder, and walked away from the gwaking people.

_The scene fades to where the book laid on the floor outside the coffee shop, forgotten.

* * *

_

**Lady Ai: Well, there ya go! A new story to add to my collection. I always wanted to do a story with my favorite couple I just couldn't think of anything. I was watching th movie and copied down some notes when I got inspired! Review and the next chapter shall be up! Ja ne! n.n**


	2. Not A

**Lady Ai: Yay! I got 6 reviews! I'm happy to know that my stories are going so well! Ok so um...I usually ramble on and on about things by this time but right now, I have nothing in mind...except that I need to buy/rent 'The Wedding Planner' incase I miss something. x.x**

**Disclaimer: (Watches as Yami Ai is dancing in a tutu and spreading sprinkles around the room) Um...he's happy because I don't own squat except for him. I'll have my friend whip him later (sees Yami Ai stop abrubtly and goes away). Hehehehe**

**Warning: Er...Shonen Ai (it's like the only thing I write. ONLY THING!) Um, I guess some language that I throw in there. En, I guess you can say randomness? o.o;**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**The Wedding Planner**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Not A...**_

_Xx Joey's POV xX_

"I think he's dead."

"Nah uh!"

"Lookit! He's not moving!"

"That's because he's SLEEPING!"

"Oh, look. Look at his feet!"

"He gots pretty toenails!"

"I wonder if I can have such pretty toenails like him."

I crack open an eye and see three little children around me. One had short brown hair; boy. Another was a girl with curly blonde hair and the last one was a boy with long black hair and purple eyes that kind of reminded me of Yugi's big purple eyes.

"HE'S AWAKE! Clara, go tell my big brother! Go! Go!" The kid with the black hair screamed at the girl with curly blonde. I sat up on the...hospital bed? No, it's to soft to be a hospital bed. "Where am I?" "You're at my house. My onii-san saved you from a HUGE grabage disposal!" The kid with the black hair said coming up to me. "My name is Mokuba Kaiba by the way and this here is my friend, Taki."

"Wait...Kaiba? _The_ Seto _Kaiba?_ The richest, smartest, youngest, pretty-boy C.E.O, Kaiba?" Mokuba nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad to see that you think so highly of me." Everyone turned their head to the door way to see the small little girl standing next to a tall guy with brown hair and the coldest blue eyes, aka Seto Kaiba.

Let me tell you, he was way hotter in person.

I reached my neck, feeling something. My neck was stiff. Oh crud. "Oh my god! I'm paralized!" I yelled. "If your paralized then how come you can move your arms and legs?" Seto said, smirking. I looked down and realize that I'm not paralized and that I was just wearing a neck brace. "Er..." The little kids giggled at my stupidity (I admit, I am stupid at times. But its mostly to cheer up everyone if they're down). They ran off past Seto, leaving only him and me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not moving from the door way. "Let's see I have a major head ache, little kids were looking at my so-called pretty toenails," I stopped realizing that he gaze turned to my feet then back to me, "And...now, I have no idea where I am."

He chuckled. "I'm sure my brother told you where you are, at my mansion. Since you already know who I am, may I ask who you are?".

God, he's hot! I can't help but stare into his blue eyes. Every girl in the world would faint to be in the same room as Seto Kaiba, even some boys. They would die to see his famous smirk being thrown at them. And here I was, possibly in his bed (his trademark colors are blue and silver and this room was decroated with pure blue and sliver) in the same room and he was smirking at me AND laughing. I heard he almost never laughs unless he's with his younger brother.

"Ahem, are you going to answer my question or what?"

I snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice and blushed, feeling really stupid. "Oh, um. Heh, name's Joey Wheeler." He nods. I sigh and look down at my hands. "What do you work as?"

"Hn?"

"I notice you were carrying some papers in a folder. I take it you work in an office?" I nod. He checks his watch. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting in half an hour. I'll give you a ride after the meeting. You still seem alittle ...sleepy." The last thing I heard was 'slee-' because right then I dozed off.

_Xx Author's POV, half an hour later xX_

Joey woke up with a start. He saw a black mop of hair bouncing around on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on! Come on!"

Joey sighed and grabbed the little kid. "Tell your brother, I'll be down in a minute." The boy nodded and bounced his way out of the room. Joey took off the covers and got out. He placed his fingers through his hair, calming the wild hair down. Once he's done, he goes to the living room (A/N: In my story, Joey could find his way without getting lost).

Seto was in the living room reading his book (he had copies). He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he stood up. Tanned skin and blonde hair came down. Blue eyes locked with hazle ones. Seto smirked. "Ready?" Joey nodded and they both walked out of the mansion and into Seto's silver Mercedes (I don't own that obviously).

When they reached Joey's place, Seto walked Joey to his door. Once Joey opened the door, a tri-colored hair boy jumped on him. "Holy!"

"JOEY! JOEY! JOEY!"

"Yugi, get off Joey and calm down."

"Aww! But Yami-san, you didn't witness what happened on the street!"

"I know, I know. Joey was about to get runned over by a garbage disposal and some mysterious Zorro character saved him."

Yami looked out and was surprised to see the 'Zorro character' standing right there. Seto raised an eyebrow looking at Yami up and down, as was Yami. Yugi got up and punched Yami playfully. "You're TAKEN! Remember?" Yami chuckled and stole a kiss from Yugi. Yugi giggled and went inside. "My cookies are burning!"

"COOKIES? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU TWO EVEN GET IN MY HOUSE?"

"No need to shout. Anyway, baka, you gave us the key..."

"Oh, yeah. Heh." Joey scratched the back of his head. Seto looked at Joey. "I guess I'll be leaving. Good evening." Yami looked over Seto again. "Wait." Seto stopped, back still turned to both boys.

"Joey and I were thinking...there's a movie showing at the park. You want to come with us? That is if the great Kaiba has any free time..."

"Alright, but it better be now. I promised Mokuba to be home by 10 to tuck him in." Yami smirked and told Yugi that he'd be back soon. Yugi nodded. Yami placed on his coat and handed Joey his yellow over shirt. "We'll take my car." Seto said grabbing his keys and opening his car door. Yami shrugged and took the back seat as Joey took the front.

They got to the park after Joey had bought some snacks. "Skittles for Yami, M&M's peanuts for Kaiba and two bags of regular M&M's for me." Yami laughed and said thanks. Seto mumbled a thanks and started to eat his M&M's.

All three saw a big white sheet that was suppose to be the movie screen. Suddenly Yami's phone began to ring. He picked it up and started to talk.

"Hello?...Oh hey Yugi... Huh? What do you mean the kitchen is...HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?...And here I thought you were the greatest cook...Alright, I'll be right there...Of course with the fire rescue! Bye!"

Yami turned to Joey and he just waved his hand. "I don't want to know what happened to my house." Yami chuckled nervously and grabbed Joey's wrist, pulling him a bit away from Seto. Joey was a bit scared with the smirk Yami was wearing. "Joey..."

Then it hit Joey. "Don't say it!"

"Remember..."

"No!"

"This is a..."

"Oh god! Please! Don't say it! Not a..."

"...Date. Good luck Joey." With that Yami ran off but not without some M&M's getting thrown at him. "Damn you YAMI!" Seto raised an eyebrow at the shouting Joey.

_'I'm going to get you for sticking me on a date...AND YUGI FOR BURNING MY HOUSE!'

* * *

_

**Lady Ai/Sings some My Chemical Romance songs/ "ANOTHER SAD SONG WITH NOTHING TO SAY!"**

**Yami Ai: O.o Isn't that the new song that comes out with the new dvd?**

**Lady Ai: YUP! But I got to download it YAY! I LOVE MCR THEY ARE THE BEST /Keeps rambling on and on about MCR/**

**Yami Ai: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! and review n.n**

**Lady Ai: "He calls the mansion not a house but tomb, he's always choking from the stench and the fumes. The wedding party all collapsed in the room. So send my resignation to the bride and the groom!"**

**Yami Ai: I told you guys to get out of here and review! **


	3. Intresting Meetings

**Lady Ai: Hello! I'm so glad for some reason. Its like... wow!**

**Yami Ai: ... You didn't sleep the whole day, did you?**

**Lady Ai: Nope! Not a wink of sleep!**

**Yami Ai: -.-;**

**Lady Ai: Anyway, I like to thank all my reviewers with... ... ...COOKIES/Gives out free cookies for people who reviewed/ And for thoes of you who said they were fans of My Chemical Romance... ... ... MORE COOKIES FOR YOU! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Grr...Me no own...grr (Yami Ai: wtf? Talk normal you stupid authoress)**

**Warning: Do I have to say it? (Yami Ai: hai) Really? (Y.A: ...Really) /Sighs and mumbles 'This is a waste of space'/ You guys get the point right? Shonen ai...language...the usual teenaged stuff. **

_**The Wedding Planner**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Interesting Meetings**_

_Xx Author POV xX_

After Joey's little outbrust on Yami, Seto and him walked toward a tree that was prefect to sit on. A branch was low toward the ground, making a nice seat for the pair to watch the movie. They used their coat so that their pants wouldn't get dirty.

The movie started, it was one of thoes really old romantic movies. You know, black and white, all girls wearing dresses, the guys wearing a suit (A/N: Picture the 'Ghost Of You' video from MCR in black and white). Joey -loved- romantic movies while Seto... ...well, you get my point, ne?

Joey opened one of his bags of M&M's and dunked all of the pieces into his hand, throwing away the bag shortly after. He smiled and picked out all of the M&M's except for the brown ones. Seto saw as Joey scattered them on the ground.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh this? Yeah, um... well, I figure the brown ones have less artifical flavoring because they're already brown like the chocolate." Joey continued to pick out the colored M&M's and only ate the brown ones. Seto raised an eyebrow but shrugged. _'Idiotic thinking...'_

As the movie played, there was this one part with ballroom dancing. Joey smiled as he finished his last brown M&M and stood up. He bowed toward Kaiba and offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

Seto, being the man that he is, pushed Joey's hand away and stood up himself. This time Kaiba was the one to bow and offer his hand. He looked up at Joey and smirked. Joey rolled his eyes but gave in. I mean, who could ever say no to Kaiba? Let me rephrase that. Who -would- ever say no to him?

They started to dance and romantically I might add. Kaiba's movements were graceful and Joey's were amazing. They shift here to there. Soon the other couples in the park started to dance as well. Kaiba looked down at Joey's hazel eyes. They stared deeply into each other. The song soon ended and, before it did, Seto bent down and gave Joey a chaste kiss.

Joey could almost faint. The most wanted man by both women and men had kissed him. It felt like heaven.

"So, Joey. Are you ready to leave?" Joey noticed the movie was over and Kaiba had stood up and placed on his coat. Joey stood up and also took his coat. Seto offered Joey an arm and Joey gladly hooked his arm with Kaiba's. They walked to Kaiba's car and drove off.

"It was nice...you know, just the two of us." Joey looked at Kaiba shyly. Kaiba glanced over at Joey for a moment and smriked. "Wasn't though?" Joey perked up and smiled. When he realized they were getting close to his house, Joey looked out the window to see...

Nothing.

I mean, nothing happened. No flames. No fire rescue. Nothing but Joey's peaceful house. Of course, knowing Yami, inside the house wasn't peaceful at all. "Well, here you go."

"Thanks. Good night, Seto!"

Seto nodded. "Night, Joey." As soon as Joey got out the door slammed and the window rolled down. Joey could see Kaiba's smiling face as he waved. Joey waved back and turned to open his door.

"OI! WHERE THE -HELL- IS YAMI?"

_Xx Joey's POV xX_

I heard footsteps rushing and a door slam. Then the stairs got impacted with a couple of feet. Soon I heard a loud thud and a crash.

"OH MY GOSH, YAMI! JOEY'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

"JOEY JOEY JOEY!"

Yugi hugged my waist. "What did Yami brake?" "He broke your favorite flower vase!" I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I swear, it's like I'm babysitting him every god forshaken day." Just on cue, Yami came in with a bloody scrape on his cheek and some on his arms. "You idiot." I go to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

While I tended to Yami's cuts, he started to talk. "So, how'd it go with Kaiba?"

"Why'd you say there was a fire at my house?"

"So that I can leave you two alone."

"That was pretty pointless. I mean its not like I'm going to see him again, unless it's on the tabloids or some crap like that."

Yami shrugged. "You never know. I mean, fate plays in mysterious ways. OW!" I tied the knot of bandaged hard and smiled.

"Joey-kun! Kitwa-san called earlier saying that Mr.Deviln changed the meeting place for tomorrow. She said to meet him at the Spicey Dance Studio at noon." I nodded. "Alright, well then. I should get to bed early then if I should wake up at noon. Night Yugi-chan."

"Night Joey-kun!"

"And Yami..."

"Yes my dearest blonde friend?"

"Don't destory anything else frommy house."

"Yes Sir!" Yami smiled and saluted me like a soldier. I rolled my eyes and got ready to sleep. I can hear Yami and Yugi watching the news down stairs. I swear, the news gets weirder each day.

_"Top news tonight! A new creation of mass destruction has been created! It is called RPP. We are here live with the creator."_

_"Miss Keket-" "Oh, please. Call me Ai." "Alright, Miss Ai. Do you mind telling us what RPP stands for?"_

_"Yes! RPP stands for... Rocket Propelled Perppermint." _A long pause. _"Excuse me... ... ...Peppermint?"_

_"Hai. Peppermint." "How did you came up with this?"_

_"Well one day I was attacked and I reached into my purse to get the pepperspray but then thought 'Hey! What about a peppermint?' So I take one out and the guy just stared at it, mouth agape. Then I threw it into his mouth and POW! His face hit the ground, choking to death. I told this to my friends and they said peppermint should be used instead of guns. I got to think about it and...well, now you got RPP!"_

God, there are such things as really stupid people. And I mean -really- stupid. Anyway, I soon found myself fast sleep

_Xx Skip to Noon, still Joey's POV xX_

I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'M LATE!

I rush through the dance studio's doors and run up to the second floor where I am suppose to meet Duke. "GOMEN NASAI, I'M LATE!"

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm guessing you are the wedding planner?" I nodded and I take the time to look at him. His black hair was in a high ponytail like always and a dice hung on one of his ears. He wore heavy eyeliner that made his green eyes stand out. He wore a dark red tank and black leather pants. One hand was on his hip while the other was dangling by his side. He smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you..."

"Oh, My name is Joey Wheeler. Where's your er, husband?" He chuckled. "My fiancee is in the washroom, he'll be back in a few seconds. Anyway, I wanted to discuss the dance and music for the wedding." "Ah, yes. The most romantic part besides exchanging vows. I would like to see how the two of you dance."

"Oh, look! Here he comes!" Duke wave a femenine hand to someone behind me. I turn around and...

What do you know? Three guesses.

Blue eyes.

Brown hair.

Very tall.

And sexy.

Alright that was four clues but you get my point, ne?

* * *

**Lady Ai: WOO HOO! The third chapter! The trouble shall begin! Woo!**

**Yami Ai: "Let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all. I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling. And as the red ones make me fly and the blue ones help me fall. And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling. And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall, fall on your tongue like pixie dust. Just think happy thoughts"**

**Lady Ai: Yami... don't sing. You killed one of my favorite songs!**

**Yami Ai: Oh, like you do any better...**

**Lady Ai: I should, MCR is my fave band /sparkly eyes/ Gerard has the best singing voice, Frankie and Ray kick ass, Mikey is funny when he puts forks in toasters and Bob is awesome with the drums! I can't wait to go to one of their concerts.**

**Yami Ai: o.o; Um...kay. Well, we won't keep you any longer!**

**Lady Ai: As the song goes: "So long and Goodnight! So long and Goodnight!" n.n**


	4. The Forbidden Dance or Not

**Lady Ai: Hello all! I hope you all like this story so far**

**Yami Ai: What? Can't you tell by the reviews that they like it?**

**Lady Ai: ...no**

**Yami Ai: You're a pain /sigh/**

**Lady Ai: I love you too! Anyway, let's get on with my story, shall we? But first I must pass around Joey plushies to all my good reviewers. /Hands out plushies/**

**Disclaimer: I own Yu-gi-oh just as much as I own a concert ticket to My Chemical Romance (T.T I want a ticket damnit!)**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, language, dancing, blah blah blah...**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 4_

_The Forbidden Dance...or Not_

_Xx Joey's POV xX_

"Joey, I would like you to meet my fiancee- Seto Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you."

_What the hell._

I'm at a loss for words. The only things I can think of is: Wedding, Duke, Saved, Seto Kaiba, Date, Fiancee.

How come I didn't see him wearing a wedding band? Usually fiancees wear their rings. And another thing; why was he flirting with me last night?

Oh dear lord. He had even kissed me last night!

"Um, Joey-san? Are you ok?" Duke was waving a hand infront of me. "Oh, yes. Just fine. So, this is your fiancee?" Duke nodded as Seto wrapped one arm around Duke's waist. "It's nice to see you again, Kaiba-san."

"You guys've met before?" Duke said looking at Joey then at Seto then back at Joey. "Yes, do you remember what I told you about last night?"

"Oh! So, Joey-san was the person you saved from that...what was it? A garbage disposal?" Joey blushed.

"Alright, class! Let's start with La Tango!" the dancing instructer shouted, clapping her hands. She looked over at where Joey was. "Ah! Joey-kun! How are you?" Joey turned his head and saw another blonde waving at him.

"Oi. Well, look who it is." Joey smirked at the blonde women who was running up to him. "How's it going with my sister? I hope you're keeping an eye on her, Mai." Mai smiled. "Why, of course! How can I lose sight of such a beautiful girl if she takes my breath away every single day?" Joey and Mai gave each other a hug. "You better hurry up with your class, they seem to be getting impatient."

Mai turned around as she saw her students glaring at her. "Well, time is money. Let's get this started!" She said shyly. She said her good byes to Joey and ran to the front of the dance room.

Joey turned back to Seto and Duke just when Duke's cell phone started to ring. "Oh crud. Excuse me guys but this is important." Duke took the phone to his ear. "But what about-"

"Moshi moshi, hold on." Duke covered the phone with a hand. "Look, go and...dance together. I don't know! Just this phone call might be the next bext thing in the world right now!" He stopped and smiled at Kaiba. "The first being wed to this man infront of me." Duke heard screaming from the phone. He turned and walked out of the room to go and talk on the phone.

Joey was about to say something but then heard the music starting and felt something...someone grab his hand. He looked up and saw Kaiba. He glared up as Kaiba started to sway. Joey didn't want to trip over himself so he began to move as well. They both started to remember the slow dance from the park from the other night. This time, their steps were more heated. They were spiced up as the music was faster.

Neither of them noticed how good they were. They were too busy talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"I would've thought you would look at the tabloids."

"Shut up you prick. There's nothing in the tabloids about you-"

"Quote;The richest, smartest, youngest, pretty-boy C.E.O, Kaiba. Unquote."

"There's nothing wrong in calling you that. You should very well know that half the population in the WORLD thinks you're hot."

"I don't really care about that half of the population. I only care about one percent of that population to think I am hot."

"And who is that?"

Kaiba smirked. "My fiancee of course."

"What were you thinking going out with me when -you- knew full well that you were enagaged!"

"You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking what any guy would think. I was thinking 'Hm, there's only a few days before my wedding. I might as well enjoy some part of my freedom with a guy who I thought was cute'."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Besides, I'm glad I kissed you. It made me realize how much I love my fiancee and that I don't need anyone else in my life." Kaiba then leaned against Joey as Joey bent backwards right when the music stopped. They glared at each other, both panting.

"Bravo! You see class? This was the perfect example of how to dance the Tango!"

Kaiba and Joey looked up and saw a circle of people around them, watching them. Kaiba looked down at Joey and let go of his hand, causing said boy to fall on his arse. "Hey, that hurt!" Kaiba just wiped his hands. Just then he realized Duke was standing right behind him.

"My goodness. You guys dance very well. Oh! Kaiba-koi, we should dance like that at our wedding!" Duke hugged Kaiba's arm as Kaiba placed both hands in his pockets. Kaiba kissed the top of Duke's head. Duke could almost melt, he sighed.

Joey got up with the help of Mai. "Alright class that'll be all for today! See you next time!" She turned to Joey and whispered in his ear. "To bad thoes two are together. You and that brunnette really seem like the perfect couple." Joey glared at her. "No. No, we don't. Don't say that to me again."

"Thanks, Joey-san. For showing me the dance me and Kaiba should use at our wedding." Duke glanced over at Joey. "Hai, no problem." With that he gave a quick glare at Kaiba then walked out of the building.

_XxXx_

"Uh, Joey-kun. Guess who's here!" Yugi yelled as he heard the front door slam open and closed.

"Hey big brother!"

"Serenity!" Joey opened his arms wide as he saw his little sister run at him. They held each other in a warm embrace. "What're ya doin' here?" Joey smiled down at her as she gave him a big grin. "Well, after your current wedding plan, I would like you to work on mine!"

"Wait...huh?" Joey's mind didn't click at what his sister meant. Serenity held up her left hand, palm facing her. Joey's eyes widened bigger then Yugi's when he saw a gold ring around her ring finger with a HUGE diamond shaped heart. His mouth hung open at the size of the diamond. Then and there did his mind click.

"Mai proposed to you! When?"

"Yes! Just last night! I'm just so giddy over it! Aren't you happy big brother?"

"W-where did she find such a diamond? How'd she even PAID for the huge thing?"

"That dance studio she works at has been really paying off for her." Serenity smiled as she gazed upon her ring. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Joey."

"What?"

"Father has arranged your marriage with-"

"Joey! Long time no see, huh?"

Joey looked up as he saw someone leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

_'Arranged marriage? What the fuck dad!'_

"Oh...It has been a long time, hasn't it?.. ... ...Tristian."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Just so you guys know- Joey's father isn't going to be abusive in my fic. And you know what? I forgot to put Shojo Ai in the warning. Hehe. I didn't even expect that. I was thinking about my Vampire Hearts story and it just kinda...went in there. Anyway, I'm sorry for thoes of you who don't like girls x girls. You guys can ignore it if you want and just say that Mai and Serenity are very close friends /toothy smile/**

**Yami Ai: You readers know what to do...review. AND THEY BETTER BE GOOD ONES OR ELSE I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN.**

**Lady Ai: Kudasai(please), Yami Ai, don't harm them. If they send flame then... I don't know. Ignore them like I ignore everyone else in school who mess with me.**

**Yami Ai: People mess with you in school? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHO ARE THEY? HOW DARE THEY MESS WITH MY HIKARI!**

**Lady Ai /sigh: Anyway, review and I'll post the next chapter asap! n.n**


	5. Everyone Hates Joey!

**Lady Ai: I'm updating this story fast because someone, Uzumaki, gave me a great review! I feel very special now with her review so I'm updating.**

**Yami Ai: You didn't have to throw the printer at my head ya know.**

**Lady Ai: Hmph, that's what you get for flirting! You are_ mine _and _mine_ alone.**

**Yami Ai: Oh! So, I can't flirt but you can?**

**Lady Ai: When have I ever flirted?**

**Yami Ai: Er, you know what I mean! You keep talking about that Chris guy, It bugs the hell outta me!**

**Lady Ai: That, my dear Yami, is different. First- I love him, I just think you're hot because you have Bakura's Hair, Seto's eyes and Joey's accent. Two- He doesn't return my feelings so I have no choice but to go with the next best thing; you.**

**Yami Ai: Oh well, that makes alot of sense...**

**Lady Ai: What...do..you mean?**

**Yami Ai: Oh, nothing! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ...I hate typing this so, this'll be the last time I type it- I don't own anything.**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 5_

_Everyone Hates Joey_

_Xx Last Time xX_

_"Father has arranged your marriage with-"_

_"Hey Joey! Long time no see, huh?"_

_"Oh...It has been a long time, hasn't it?.. ... ...Tristian."_

_Xx Joey's POV xX_

And there he was, Tristain, wearing black dress pants, a white shirt and a black over shirt.

Tristain, the guy who promised me that he'd love me andmarry me since we were both six years old.

The same guy who would eat dirt at age seven and the guy who wet his bed until he was ten.

Tristain, now age 25, smiled as he gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Joey." He nuzzled against the crook of my neck. "It's um, nice to see you too, Trist."

"I'm going to make dinner tonight, is that okay?" I nod and then turnedto Serenity. "Where's father? I need to talk with him." I smile. Yugi looked a bit creeped out, he know's this smile. It's the 'do-you-want-to-die-slowly-and-painful-or-fast-and-bloody?' smile. I've used this power against Yami countless times. And it only failed once, which was when Yami decided never to ignore it again. (A/n: Joey's such a nice boy! n.n)

"Um, sure big brother. Let's go right now." Serenity took her keys and we both left. It's when we are outside I notice what she is wearing. "Um, sis. What're ya wearin'?" She smiled. "You like? Mai bought this for me. Said it brought out my curves." My eye twitched.

My lil' sister was wearing a white tank top and light blue hiphuggers that were really low. Thank god that she was wearing a black leather jacket (A/n: the same one that Mai wore-the purple one from battle city). Serenity also had all her nails done. They looked glossed and had a white tip.

"Um, big brother? Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh, no. Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go." As soon as I talk with dad, I'm talking with Mai.

_XxXx_

"When did I say it was okay? Huh? When did I give the okay so that you can just marry me off!"

"Look, son, this is for your own good. Tristain is a nice young man who will support you and apparently he loves you."

"Eh-uh-en-er. Grr, we haven't seen each other since we were FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! TEN YEARS DAD! TEN!"

He isn't fazed and just takes a sip from his coffee cup. His dirty blonde hair almost covers his hazel eyes. Everyone told me I look like my dad but over the years since mom past away , his hair lost color and his eyes grew dull. But for me, I always had this fire inside. I always had a knack for cheering people up and I guess that's one reason I'm such a good wedding planner.

"Joey, my son. You know it's in the family that we the parents have to assign your marriage."

"What about you and ma?" I raised my eyebrow. He sighed and looked up at me with a sad smile. "Son, we had to get married too. But we got married to late."

Oh yes, the story of our lives. You see, mom and dad had an arranged marriage but I thought it had been out of love. Anyway, before they got married, ma had me and then Serenity. A few years (I was 4, Serenity was 2) later they got married. Sadly though, a week into the marriage my mom came down with a sickness that cost her life. Serenity, thank god, wasn't at all effected by it because she was so young and she forgot that part of her life.

"But you loved her anyway. Both of you exchanged vows of love. Tristain may love me but...I don't...don't have thoes feelings." I looked away and saw my sister. She was again gazing at her ring. "OI! WHAT THE HELL? How come I have an arrangened marriage and Serenity doesn't?"

Dad laughed. "Because, son, she's a girl. Girls decided weather or not the arrangement shall go on. Serenity didn't want to get married with her partner. Oh, I've been wanting to know, Serenity. Who gave you that big rock on your finger?" Serenity blushed and smiled. "I almost forgot to tell you dad. I'm getting married with Mai!"

"A girl? I didn't know you bent that way." Serenity chuckled as dad gave her a gentle noggie. I look at my watch and realize my boss wants to talk to me in 15 minutes. "Hey, dad. I gotta go. My boss wants a word with me."

"OoOoOoH! You're in trouble!" Seriously, dad could act like a child at times. Serenity and I hugged dad and left. She dropped me off outside my office.

"Bye, see you tomorrow big brother!" "Bye, Serenity! Oh hey! Button up that jacket okay?" She chuckled as she took -off- her jacket and threw it in the back seat. "Good luck, brother!" My eye twitched as she speed off. Mai has corrupted my sister.

_XxXx_

"JOOOEEYY-KUUNN!"

"Oh lord. Hey Ryou!" I saw a bundle of blue-ish white hair bouncing up and down coming at me. He stopped infront of me and grabbed hold of my hand.

"I heard your sister got married! How is she? I also heard from a dark source that you were out on a date the other night and that now you have a marriage going on! What's up with that? Oh yeah, I guess what? Bakura gave me a promise ring! He said he promised to protect me and that some day we will have the best marriage ever! Isn't that sweet? Oh I also heard from said source that you were saved by this zorro character and that that's the person you went on a date with and that he isn't the same person who's marrying you. So Joey, are you going to answer my question or just stand there and look pretty?"

_Silence_

"WELL? DON'T KEEP ME IN SUSPENCE!-"

"-ACK! RYOU, CALM DOWN! I BARELY UNDERSTOOD YOU! YOU TALKED TO FAST!"

"Oh, sorry. Should I repeat?"

"No, that's ok. I got a few of the things. Yes, sister is engaged with Mai. I was on a date and it's not my idea to have this marriage. Father set it up for me. I'm glad you and Bakura are holding strong. And who, may I ask, told ya all this?"

"Yami."

"Figures. Listen, I have to go. The boss wants to talk with me."

"Oh yes, something about meeting Duke's mom and dad."

"How do you know these things so fast?"

"The bloody hell should I know? I just find information and keep it." He shrugged and waved me off. "See ya, Joey."

"HEY JOEY! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

I looked up to see my boss in her pissed off mood. I look back to where Ryou was but he wasn't there anymore. Infact, the whole hall way filled with people disappered.

This can't be good.

"ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THERE?" I suddenly felt dragged. Kitwa-san grabbed hold of my neck and dragged me into her office. "I SWEAR! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN PISSING ME OFF ALL DAY TODAY! YOU JUST MADE MY ANGER SNAPPED FOR BEING LATE."

She slammed me on the chair and she took her seat behind the table. "Mr.Wheeler, I'm going to say this once. No questions shall be asked!" I nodded my head vigerously. This chick is pi-issed. "Good. Now, tomorrow you will go horse back riding with Duke's mom and dad, Duke and his fiancee."

"I-Is that a-all?"

"Yes. Thank you for co-operating." I get up to leave but obviously, Kitwa has one more thing to say. "If you mess up this small and simple task, I will be forced to fire you."

"Again, Kitwa-san? You can't fire me, you're not able to. I'm the best!" I would've said. But nope. I'm not going to say it. As I go out, I see my little friend with his boyfriend. Ah, I've been meaning to talk with Yami-san.

"Yami, what the hell are you thinking? Gossiping about me behind my back! I-"

"Hey, Joey-kun. You never told me about how it went at the dance studio." Yugi interrupted. He didn't seem like he wanted a fight to break out with me and Yami. He'd have to chose sides first of all and then we are in a public area were either one of us would get arrested.

"It was perfect. Just per-effing-fect."

"Alright, tell me. How bad -did- it go?" He hinted my sarcasim.

"Well, for one. I had to dance with his fiancee."

"And who was Duke's fiancee?"

"Do you remember that tall brunnette from the other day?"

"Yes. Oh, gosh. He was Duke's fiancee?" I nodded. Yami smirked. "Too bad for you. I bet you and that guy even kissed..."

_Another silence_

"Oh my god. You didn't." Yugi eyes widened.

"YOU DID!"

"Shush! It was nothing. It meant nothing!"

"Then why is it that I saw you waving at him stupidly after he dropped you off? And your eyes were sorta dazed while screaming at me."

"That reminds me. Yami, you have to pay your half of the rent today AND pay me for the broken things."

"I don't have that much money!"

"JOOOEEEYYY! How'd it go with Kitwa-san?"

"Ryou, you've had to much pocky!"

"NU-UH!" He stuck out his tongue at me.

"So what are you going to do now, Joey? You seemed like you really liked that Kaiba-zorro-san."

I shrugged. Yeah, I liked the guy. Who doesn't? But...I...I don't know, I feel like I've known him before. My heart...I start to sweat and I blush at every touch of his. Maybe...just, a little bit, I lo-

"Awww! Look how he looks thinking about his _love_!"

-ve him.

"DAMNIT YAMI! YOU GONNA PAY ONE OF THESE DAYS!" I gave him a hard punch behind his head. I promised Yugi never to hit Yami's pretty face, and I kept my promise damnit!

* * *

**Lady Ai: I know it was an awkward way to end it but...It's 4 in the freaking morning (still I'm not tired) and my parents are gonna get pissed and then I won't be able to go to the mall later!**

**Yami Ai: .../is fast asleep/**

**Lady Ai: That's funny, usually he jacks off at this hour if he doesn't get any. /Sigh/ and I was this close to-**

**Yami Ai: What.**

**Lady Ai: bake a cake!**

**Yami Ai: awww!**

**Lady Ai: Review my friendly reviewers and readers! n.n**


	6. Horse back riding hurts

**Lady Ai: Awh! I just love this. /Leans back on chair and drinks her cold soda/**

**Yami Ai: GEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!**

**Lady Ai: GAHH/Falls back on chair and spills soda all over herself and the floor/**

**Yami Ai: Genesis Lady Ai Perez, what may I ask are you doing?**

**Lady Ai: DAMNIT YAMI! NEARLY GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK!**

**Yami Ai: You are not answering my question. What. Are. You. Doing?**

**Lady Ai: Uhh...**

**Yami Ai: Exactly! Now you've had a long enough vacation, FCAT's are coming and if you don't do this now then you're never going to do it!**

**Lady Ai: Okay! I get it. I know and Im very sorry for not updating ANY of my stories. I've been such a lazy ass lately I. . .well really I have no excuse for updating so late. Please forgive me! PLEASE!**

**Yami Ai: Just do the Ra damn chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: look at last chappie**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 6_

_Horse Back Riding HURTS!_

_Xx Joey's POV xX_

_Blurred. My vision is blurred. But I could still make out what I was staring at. A wedding. The guest seated looking at the newly wed couple. The bride was wearing her... actually it looked more like a guy. But anyway the bride was wearing the long white dress, holding a bouquet of white and red roses, and black hair flowed over thier shoulders. The groom wore a stylish silver suit that matched perfectly with his chestnut brown hair._

_Suddenly the scene turned dark. All guest turned their heads toward me, surprised. The bride and groom also snapped their heads toward me. Then I heard water from behind me. The water flooded over the guest, missing me completely. The guest disappered when the water hit them. Soon enough the bride went with them as well as the water grabbed at his throat and pulled him away from the groom._

_That's when I look directly into the eyes of the groom. We stood there, gazing at each other as the water evaporated into little crystals in the air. But sure enough, the crystals formed a circle around my waist and grasped it. I winced at the tightness and look up at the groom, reaching out a hand. He reached out too but it seemed like he couldn't move. He was stuck. He looked at me with apologitic eyes. I went wild with just knowing that thoes blue eyes are staring right back at me._

_"Jou..."_

_"He's what? 25 around the waist?"_

_What?_

My eyes fluttered open, back to reality. My eyes, still unfocused, fixed on one figure holding something that seemed like a blue rope. I bring a fist to my eyes and rub. When I could finally see what's happening, my eyes went wide.

"D-dad! What are you doing?"

"Taking your measurment my son! We need thoes measurements unless you want your wedding suit to hang all over you."

Measurments? Suits? What the- Oh!

I looked up at my father who was busy measuring my shoulder length. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to marr--- Tristain! Hey!" Tristain had come into my bedroom carrying two glasses of orange juice. "Hey, love. Thought you might want some." He handed me the glass and I thanked him quietly.

I notice my dad smirk. "I'll leave you boys alone now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Eh, there's alot you do dad." The older man shut the door laughing. Kami, I hate him now. "Um, love?"

"Don't call me love." I told him. Tristian winced and nodded. "Joey. I heard you were going horse back riding today."

"Yeah. With my client's parents and his fiancee." I spat at the word fiancee.

"Well," Tristain drank some of his orange juice, "I was thinking. Maybe- can I come along? I mean, you're just gonna be the 5th wheel and that can be uncomfortable for everyone." He had a point, everyone was going with their other and I was just going to be a 5th wheel. But, I'd rather go with Yami or Yugi or Ryou.

"Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura are out on a double date- which Yami hated with a passion because of Bakura. So they're busy. That means you have no one else to choose from but me."

Oh damn. Okay maybe Ma-

"Mai is busy with the dance studio and Serenity is shopping- more like window shopping- with Tea. Now you don't have a choose, do you?" I sighed. "Alright, Trist. You can come." He grinned. Why does it feel like I've made the biggest mistake?

_Xx At Deviln's parent's Mansion xX_

We were all getting our horses ready. I've just met the Devlins an hour ago and we conversed over the wedding and such. Soon after, Duke came in wearing lose black jeans and a black tank top. He told us to go set up the horses and that when Kaiba desended from the stairs. He was wearing a red turtle neck sleeveless shirt and rough jeans.

I could imagine myself drooling at Kaiba until Tristain hooks his arm with mine and pulls me with him. "Let's go, love!" What? He did not just called me his love. Infront of Kaiba no less! I looked over at Kaiba again. He had a sorta confused look on his face, an eyebrow up and his eyes scanning my hooked arm.

Soon we were outside on our horses. Duke's parents were lead, behind them was Tristain and Kaiba. Me and Duke were talking in the back.

"Hey, Joey. Who's that guy?"

"My fiancee..." I said and spat. My ass my fiancee. We are -not- going to get married.

"Oh? You bagged yourself a keeper! He's cute!" He winked at me and gave me a thumb up. I rolled my eyes. '_Do you want him? Cuz I'll gladly give him to you and I'll keep Kai- nevermind.'_

It was quite for a while until Duke's mom got so tipsy with her wine she started to ramble about things. Then she started to sing.

"You know what song I LOVE guys?"

"Oh lord..." Mr. Devlin seems to know whats about to happen. So does Duke, he's face paled. Kaiba looked back at Duke and smirked. Duke glared at Kaiba and began to gentle bang his head on the horse. Kaiba covered his ears, so did the rest of us. Me and Tristain weren't sure but we had this feeling it wasn't going to be good. And our feelings were right as she began to sing.

"Waka Laka's a thing to play forever! Just to be together! Just to be together! Waka Laka's a place to be forever! Waka lake love and fantasy!"

Wow. Not only do I know that song, I play it on Dance Dance Revolution. She killed the song completely, she sang it so off key that my horse started to gallop faster and went out of control. It nighed and ran off to the right. "Oh my! Quick someone save him!" Mrs. Devlin screamed. I really couldn't see because I had closed my eyes shut for fear that if I open them, I'd fall off the horse.

Then I felt a hand around my waist. I open my eyes and look up. I saw Kaiba lifting me up off the horse and rested me over his lap. He stopped his horse and sat me up straight. "You okay?" I blinked and look around. My horse was being tamed by Devlin's father and Mrs.Devlin was spurting out apologies.

"Hey, love! Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Tristain got off his horse and ran next to me and Kaiba. "Everything's fine, Trist. I'm okay." Except my ass hurts like hell. Stupid horse.

After a few moments, we decided that I should ride with Kaiba as Devlin's father held onto the remaining horse. Duke was talking happily with Tristain. To bad my luck isn't anywhere near me. Might as well be half way around the world to someplace I can't find.

"I didn't know you had a fiancee. And you were accusing me of cheating..." Kaiba smirked.

"Look, prick, this isn't about me! Besides, it was not my intention to get married off to one of my friends. So iy doesn't really matter but you? What you did that night is what I could call cheating."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and ignored me. I smirked thinking I had won the little arguement when-

"OOF!"

"I'm sorry, did I push you?" Kaiba chuckled as he trotted away. I stayed on the floor shocked. The asshole pushed me off the horse! What a jerk!

"OI! OI OI! COME BACK HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO BACK TO THE MANSION?" I yelled. Kaiba looked back and shouted, "You have legs don't you? Use them, mutt." What's with the dog comments?

After an HOUR of running around, we finally stopped and went back home. But before I could leave, I had to ask Duke to come with me and buy the flower arrangements.

"I'm sorry, Joey-san. I can't go, I have a very important buisness meeting and I need to be there. Tell you what, I'll lend you Seto tomorrow and you guys can go and pick out the flowers. I trust you to pick beautiful flowers, I can tell you have taste."

"Thanks, I guess." I sighed. Damnit, another day with Mr.Prickly-asshole-cheater. "I'll see you tomorrow than, Kaiba...-san." Damn, I hate being respectful to people I hate. Alright, hate is a strong word. People I dislike very much.

"I'll see you then mutt."

"Why the dog comments huh? Why?"

"Easy, you look like a dog. Ja ne." With that he walked off. I seriously wished I could shoot lasers out of my eyes as I glared at his back. Tomorrow was sure gonna be fun.

* * *

**Lady Ai: Oh gosh, I'm horrible. I need to do all new chapters for all my stories and I'm being attacked by a story plot bunny now. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't funny but I promise that the next chapter will be. I mean, what's more fun than Joey and Seto in a flower shop? Remember review- even if it did suck this chapter.**


	7. Flowers Blooming

**Lady Ai: Alrighty peoples**

**Yami Ai: It's time for chapter 7 of The Wedding Planner.**

**Lady Ai: ... wow It's been three days since I worte thoes first two lines...**

**Yami Ai: Wow you're lazy...**

**Lady Ai: Shut up or I'll tell your lover that you touch yourself while looking at his picture**

**Yami Ai: NOOO! I'LL SHUT UP! **

**Lady Ai: Thought so...anyway here it is! Finally!**

**Warning: Shonen ai and language and blah blah blah...**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 7_

_Flowers Blooming_

xX Joey's POV Xx

I woke up to a loud crash, which I would guess was Yami. I got up and placed on one of my tanktops and a random pair of jeans and headed down stairs. My hair a mess and sleep still in my eyes, I yelled at Yami.

"What the hell did you break this time, you stupid starfish!"

"I resent that!"

"Resent THIS!" I threw a throw pillow at him. His eye twitched but I ignored it as I saw a glass on the floor by his feet. "That's going in your payment." Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. "You have a visitor."

My eyes went wide and turned to the kitchen and met up with cold blue eyes. He smirked and gave me a small wave. I turned to glare at the snickering Yami and walked up stairs.

When I came back down, wearing a white dress shirt and jeans, Kaiba was still there in the kitchen drinking some coffee. He was wearing black leather pants and a sleevless turtle necked shirt. "You ready to go?" he asked. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car.

"Don't break, burn, destory anything Yami!" Yami rolled his eyes and me and Kaiba walked out.

Once we got to the flower shop, we talked about which flowers to get. He decided any kind of green and blue flowers mixed together should be good. He wasn't really picky about flowers now was he?

"How about carnations?"

Kaiba thought for a moment before looking back at me and nodding. When I turned to grab some, I saw someone who I would least expect to see.

xX Author's POV Xx

Joey squeaked and ducked down under a table. Seto raised an eyebrowe, "What was that?"

"SHH!"

"...You don't shush me."

"Shut the hell up! Whisper at least. They probably already saw me!"

"Who pup?" Before Kaiba could finish his statement, he noticed that Joey had crawled away below the tables. Kaiba followed, walking instead of crawling though.

Joey was thinking he was finally out of sight of "them", he looked up from under the table he was at now.

"J-Joey?"

_'Damn.' _

Joey got up and grinned idiotically, while Seto strolled next to him. Joey scratched the back of his neck. "Hiya, Marik. Malik." Seto raised an eyebrow at the tone of Joey's voice.

The two tanned blondes stood there, Marik a little uncomfortable and Malik placing an arm around Marik. "Long time no see, huh Joey?" Marik asked. Joey nodded and looked away. Seto didn't want to be nosey but...

"What's wrong Wheeler?" Joey looked up at Seto then looked at the ground, clenching his fists. Kaiba placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, that seemed to calm him down. "What's the story here?"

"Well, um I was Jo-"

"Marik was my fiancee." Joey glared at Marik and Malik then turned to Seto, a broken smile on his face. "Malik was one of my best friends, and was the best man at the wedding. On the night of our rehershal, I found them making out...in MY car," He turned to Marik, "That's the whole story right? Or did I miss soemthing?"

Marik looked down at the ground while Malik growled. Joey bit the inside of his cheek then yanked at Seto's sleeve. "Let's go, I'll get the damn flowers later!" Kaiba managed to get his sleeve released and followed Joey to where he was going at 90 miles per hour.

"Two please."

"Actually I'll just have an orange soda." Kaiba said. Joey had lead them to a bar. Seto didn't like the place but knowing Joey was a regular here, he hated it more.

When they went out of the bar, both teens forgot where they parked the car and Joey was beyond tipsy. He was so drunk, Seto had to pratically carry him to his apartment. Seto had tried to let Joey walk by himself, but Joey just walked to the middle of the street staggering here and there.

Once they got to the aparment, Joey giggled and knocked on the apartment door made of glass. But since no one answered, he pressed the buzzer to a random person so that they could open the door.

"Hello?" A women's voice answered. Joey looked at the name next to the button, "Anika?"

"Yes, who is this?" the women, Anika, answered. Seto looked for a way to enter while watching over Joey. Joey softly placed his head against the wall.

"My name is Joey, your neighbor. You don't know me...because I'm a tight ass and a work-aholic. I'm mean to almost everyone because I've had my heartbroken, and I don't talk to anyone except the few friends I have..." Joey started to stir around and mumble the rest. At that moment the door opened with someone going outside.

"Please hold that door sir! Come on Joey, look. The door is open." Seto held Joey's waist, leading him in. Joey took out his keys and tried to put it in the lock, but was to drunk to get it in. Seto placed in the key and opened the door, leading Joey to the nearest place to rest- the couch.

Laying him gently and placing Joey's head on a throw pillow, Seto kneeled on the floor next to the couch and placed a hand on Joey's hair, combing it out. "You want soup?" Seto asked. Joey gave a small nod, placing a hand over his forehead, feeling a headache and hangover coming on.

After a few moments, Seto came back to the living room with a bowl of soup and a cup of coffee for himself. They spent their eatting time in silence, always glancing up to each other. After Joey finished, he laid back down, breathing slowly to calm his depression.

"That little meeting with your ex fiancee didn't help much, did it?" Joey shook his head no. Then Joey smiled at him. "I must look so pathetic to you. A wedding planner who can't even keep a true lover by his side." Seto winced. He felt bad for the guy, who wouldn't?

Seto, again, knelt down next to the couch, a little closer to Joey's face. He started to comb out the blond silky set of hair. Seto let his hand travel gently down to Joey's cheek, caressing it softly and cupping it into his hands. All the while Joey was staring at the handsome blue-eyed brunet. Suddenly Seto spoke.

"Do you ever think about that day in the park?"

"Huh?"

"Do you ever think about...how we met? That maybe it was either coincedense or fate. To tell you the truth I've never believed in faith and fate and destiny in the first place."

"Kaiba, you're scaring me. What are yo-"

"You know what's really confusing me? That I don't know anything about you. But I do know how your smile alone can make me happy. How your hair is always wild, yet tamed. I know how deep I can see your emotion in thoes honey colored eyes, the sparkle in them. I know how your laugh effects me. I know that your face keeps intruding my dreams while I sleep, if I can sleep. I know exactly how I feel about you."

Joey was stunned into silence. What was Kaiba saying? When and, more importantly, why had Seto turned into "romantic zorro" instead of the rich, prick snob everyone knew him to be? And what can he say to this? _'GOD! WHY SO MANY QUESTIONS?'_

"Joey? Can you please answer me?" Seto looked up as Joey sat up on the couch. He glared down at Seto, a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness seen in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say to that, Kaiba? Did you really think I w-would execpt this?" Seto looked a bit heartbroken, but being the cool CEO he is- he kept his cool. Joey kept on.

"Kaiba," voice calm and collected, with no trace of anger in it. More like sadness. "Kaiba, it's simple. Duke is a very good friend, and I respect her. And she loves you. You shouldn't be doing this. Think about her, how she would feel." Joey stood up, grabbing Kaiba's arm and walking toward the door. He pushed Kaiba gently out the door and looked up at him, fighting back tears that would fall down his cheeks eventually.

"Please. Kaiba. Please, all I need to know is your tux measurements. Besides that," Joey choked back a sob, "Besides that- please. Go away."

Joey closed his door. He turned his back on it and leaned against it and fell, bending his knees up to his chest, hugging them. He buried his tear stained face in his knees, while a knocking and banging sound came from the door.

"Joey!"

_'I don't want to be like them. Go away!'_

"Joey..." he heard his name in a soft gentle voice. Almost heartbreaking.

Joey looked up at where he and Kaiba were just a moment ago, his cheeks being cupped by Kaiba's hands. Joey smiled and laughed lightly as he started to cry heavily. Soon he fell asleep leaned against the door, with nothing but a mental picture of the man he's in love with but he chose to push away.

* * *

**Lady Ai: That should be enough of an update. Plus my mother is calling me up for bed /rolls eyes/ I don't need sleep!**

**Yami Ai: Yeah, that's exactly why you fall asleep in math and science.**

**Lady Ai: Shut up, don't be a smartass**

**Yami Ai/sticks out tongue/**

**Lady Ai/sigh/ well you know what to do. Review please!**


	8. Let's Talk

**Lady Ai: Hello all! I've brought good news! Yami would you care to tell them?**

**Yami Ai: Hmph, Lady Ai has just officially come back from Vacation.**

**Lady Ai: Alot of you are most certainly like, "She was on vacation?" Well yes, yes I was. I was being lazy lately thus the lack of updates. But recently I've been struck by a few plot bunnies. Would all of you care to look at a few previews? They're like movie previews you see on TV and stuff.**

**Yami Ai: I'd like to see you pull that off.**

**Lady Ai: Then let's go on to the first one...**

**I Want You To Want To Hate Me: (This one isn't fully planned out yet but I'll try my best with this preview) _"I know your secret Jou-kun." "Y-you do? You won't tell anyone...would you?" "On the contrary, all you have to do is go out with me." _Kaiba has Jounouchi around his little finger. Kaiba Mokuba that is.**

**Yami Ai: OOOO, The suspence is killing me!**

**Lady Ai: Baka, you know what's going thru my mind, read it from there**

**Yami Ai: SHUSH! You'll ruin my surprise!**

**Lady Ai: Oh Ra /sigh/ on with the next preview...**

**Beauty In The Breakdown: (Also not fully planned but eh. Oh and I bet you won't guess right on which couple is talking here, seriously.) _"Let's runaway." "What?-! Are you crazy? They'd kill us!" "Not if we runaway. Come on. I'm sure you want to get out of that hell hole, away from your father. And I want to get away from my house too. I'm dying there. Do this for me, Jou. Please." "...Alright, Ryou. Let's go."_**

**Lady Ai: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCOMMON PAIRS! XD**

**Yami Ai: Take it easy buddy /sigh/ Oh and I think you have some more good news?**

**Lady Ai: Yes sir! Does everyone remember Bites That Scar Me and it's sequel Vampire Hearts? Well, I'm gonna start picking up Vampire Hearts. What went wrong is that, I just lost inspiration in that story. But I promised myself I will finish it OR MY NAME ISN'T GENESIS LADY AI PEREZ!**

**Yami Ai: It isn't -.-;**

**Lady Ai: Right...well...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Yami Ai: Oh by the way...the next chapter is prolly the last and it's coming really freaking soon...might already be posted right after this one. Maybe not, just in about a week WE SWEAR!**

**Lady Ai: Kthxbye!**

**Disclaimer: Yami Ai: Gen...what in ra's name are you doing? (Lady Ai: -is singing- I,I,I like little girls they make me feel so good. I I I like little girls they make me feel so bad!) ...ok yeah, so we don't own.**

**Beta: Kath-Chan (I'm gonna kill ya for making me wait, I can't take it I -HAVE- to post it, It's for the fans, you understand n.n;;;; )

* * *

**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 8_

_Let's Talk_

_xx Last time xx_

_'I don't want to be like them. GO AWAY!'_

_"Joey..." he heard his name in a soft gentle voice. Almost heartbreaking._

_Joey looked up at where he and Kaiba were just a moment ago, his cheek being cupped by Kaiba's hands. Joey smiled and laughed lightly as he started to cry heavily. Soon he fell asleep, leand against the door with nothing but a mental picture of the man he's in love with but he chose to push away._

_xx And now... xx_

Joey was just started to wake up with a huge hangover coming on when suddenly the door opened...

He was right on the door...

"Ouch, motherfu-what the hell?-!" Joey yelled, holding his head. Behind him opening the door was Tristain. "Ah, man. I'm sorry Joey!...but why were you on the floor next to the door?" Tristain picked up Joey gingerly and helped him to the couch. Kaiba laying him on the couch carefully flashed thru the blond's mind and he groaned. "Son of a bitch, my head hurts." Tristain raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you been drinking Joey? Why? What happened?"

"I bumped into an old boyfriend."

"I'm jeolous."

"No need. What are you doing here anyway? Did my pops send ya?"

"No, I just had a feeling that you were in trouble of some sort."

"Well, you're a day late." Joey sighed and got up to take a shower. "I have to go to work, you can stay here until I get back. If Yami tries to get in, don't let him."

"Who's Yami again?"

"Oh, he's one with tri-colored hair and pointy eyes. Very dramatic, you can't miss him." With that Joey shut the door and took his shower.

**xx At Work xx**

"Hey Joey. What's up? I called like about 500 times yesterday but you weren't home I guess. You look tired, what happened? Do you have a hangover? Bakura has a hangover too. He almost killed me for waking him up. What's wrong with you? Do you want some tea? Or maybe coffee-"

"GODDAMNIT RYOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! It's kinda fucking obvious that I have a hangover and yes I'd like some coffee." Joey set some folders down on his desk. "Where's Yugi?"

"Day off. He's out with Yami...hey doesn't Yami have a job of his own?" Joey stopped and thought about that for a while. "No, I guess he doesn't. Spoiled brat. He's surviving with Yugi's money and whatever YOUR boyfriend steals."

"Shut up! He's gonna get arrested one day, I swear." They both laughed. They knew that no one alive or dead can catch the tomb robber. Ryou got Joey's coffee and went off on his way to work. Joey was looking at flower arrangements online when he got a call.

"Hey, Thanks for callin' . Mr.Wheeler speaking. How may I help ya?"

"Hey, Joey. It's Duke." _'Oh god. He knows, doesn't he? That I like his fiancee, that he kissed me that one time. Oh my god oh my god.' _Joey paniced. (Obviously). "Y-yeah, hi Duke. What do you need?"

"Well, I heard that there was a problem with the flower arrangements yesterday. Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything is going fine. I just ordered the arrangments right now online."

"Oh ok good to hear. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the tuxedo measurements..."

"They're today. Both you and Kaiba."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be busy this afternoon. The only day I'm free is tomorrow...the day before the wedding."

"Um, alright. We can re-arrange that then. What about Kaiba?"

"He already has tons so don't worry about him. Well, see you tomorrow Joey."

"Bye-bye." _'That was awkward.'_ Joey finished a few more paper work. After that he was suppose to take Duke's measurements but since that was canceled. "YES! I'm off early!" Joey got up and ran out the building.

He was off to Starbuck's when he bumped into Yami and Yugi. "Hey guys what's up?" He saw a pout on Yami and grinned. Yugi patted Yami's back. "Joey, is there someone guarding your door back home?" Yugi asked. Joey chuckled. "Yeah, Tris. I told him that if Yami tries to get in, to beat the crap outta him or somethin'. Sorry Yam-yam, I just don't you to break more of my stuff. You guys want coffee? On me!" Yugi perked up at coffee. "I've been wanting some lately, sure."

After a full day of hanging out with the two look alikes, Joey grew tired of their constant making out behind his back. So he said his bye-byes and went home. _'Great, I forgot that Tristain is waiting for me back home. Better hurry, poor guy must be hungry.'_

When Joey got home though he saw that Tristain was wondering the kitchen cooking something. "Hey Trist. What are you up too?" Tristain looked by the door way and perked up. He ran toward Joey and gave him a MIGHTY HUG! (A/n: I just had to XD ). Joey fell to the ground with Tristain on top. "I've been waiting for you all day! I've missed you! How was work? Was everything ok?"

Joey sat up, Tristain on his lap. "Missed ya too. Work-aggravating as always. And other than my ass hurting like hell right now, everything is cool."

"Your ass hurts? HAVE YOU-"

"Shut up, I know what your gonna say. And no I haven't...you just landed on me and I fell back. So now it hurts." Joey sighed out of frustration, Tristain sighed out of relief. "You're still a virgin, right Joey?" Joey blushed but nodded anyway. "Oh good, cuz I wanna be the first. BUT! After we're married of course!" Tristain got up and went to the kitchen, Joey followed behind. "I'm making some Macorroni and Cheese for dinner. Sorry, it's the only thing I know how to make." Joey chuckled. Tristain smiled to himself, _'Yay! I made him laugh!'_

"Dinner's done!" Tristain set the plates on the table and poured the food onto two plates. "Here ya go." Tristain smiled. "Thanks Trist." A few moments into dinner Tristain started talking.

"So, Yami came over today."

"Oh yeah. Heh, I bumped into him and his boyfriend earlier today. What did you do to him?"

"I said if he touched the doorbell one more time, he'll lose all of his hair gel." Joey broke out laughing. "Oh my god. How do you know he loves he's hair gel?"

"Oh come on! People with that type of hair use hair gel and love it to death. Believe me I've encountered weirder hair than that kid." Joey's giggle fit subsided and he began to eat again. It was peaceful until Tristain started to talk about their wedding.

"W-wait. We're getting married?" Joey almost choked. Tristain looked up in surprise and patted Joey's back. "Don't tell me you forgot about it."

"I didn't. But I told dad that...you...I...fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry...I ca-can't-"

"It's that tall brunet guy isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question. Joey, surprised, turned his head to Tristain. "How do you know that?"

"Remember when we were horse back riding with him and his finacee? Well, everytime I turned to look at you, you were gazing at him as if he were a work of art. You think I'm not gonna notice?" Tristain took his seat at the other end of the table. He took one more bite out of the dinner and turned back to Joey. "Tell me please. How exactly do you feel about him?" Joey had a worried look on his face but then sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Well...I've always had a crush on the famous Kaiba Seto, he had the looks and hey what person in their right mind wouldn't want him? So, I wouldn't see it was love at first sight. It was more...love at first conversation. He had saved me and taken me on a date the same day. We danced twice. He kissed me once. And god, that kiss was the best kiss I've ever had. My whole body heated up and all I thought about was how it would be like if we stayed like that forever. But then afterwards I find out he has a fiancee, as you know. It went sorta downhill from there. We didn't get along very well and I also hated the fact that I could never forget about him. Never could get him off my mind. His smile, his eyes, his scent, his speech. Every little thing he does, I could never forget. And then...last night..."

"Last night? I thought you said you were a virgin."

"I-I am! What happened last night was, after I bumped into my ex I got loaded and he helped me home. He cared for me. He said...he um said 'I love you'. I admit, my heart skipped like 4 beats but then I thought about my ex. My ex had cheated on me the night of the reharsal wedding with the best man. And I don't want Kaiba's fiancee to end up like me. I don't want anyone to end up hurt like I have. But I did, didn't I? I hurt you...I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. I understand entirely. You long for him just as I long for you-"

"Oh, Tristain, I'm really sor-"

"Hold on." Tristain held up his hand. "Let me finish. You love him, and you love him so much. You are a nice person to give up a love interest like that. Just know that I'm here for you when you need me. You can tell me anything. And you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. Now help me clean the dishes." Joey smiled and hugged Tristain.

Then they heard a huge bang on the door...and only one person can do that.

"OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR WHEELER!"

"Bakura, don't be rude!"

"Eh, whatever."

Joey opened the door just when Bakura was about to knock again. Good thing he was out of harms way but Bakura...he sorta surprised that he hit air instead of door. Ryou chuckled.

"Hey guys. What do you need?"

"Hikari wanted to personally hand out invites to our wedding."

"WHAT?-! And I didn't plan it?-! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"Gah! I'm sorry! But uh, hello! I'm a wedding planner too!" Ryou pouted. Joey sweatdropped. "Opps, I forgot, hehehehehe...heh? Whatever just give me the invite and be on you merry way already."

"And you say I'm rude hikari? Here you go Joesph-"

"You know it annoys me to no end to call me that." Joey took the invites and sent Ryou and Bakura out. Soon Yami and Yugi walked thru the door. Joey sighed and mumbled to himself, "Jeez, what? Does it look like my home has a neon sign on the front saying 'PLEASE COME IN' or something?" Yami was staring at Joey. "WHAT?-!"

"Someone is outside waiting for you." Yami said i a dull voice. Joey's eyes widened and he ran out like a bat outta hell only to see...Duke...crying. "Oh my god."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Well there ya go!**

**Yami Ai: Finally!**

**Lady Ai: Yesh, finally. Don't worry everyone, you won't be in suspense for long!**

**Yami Ai: Just review and we'll see ya later**

**Lady Ai: Ciao my lovely readers! **


	9. Weddings

**Lady Ai: Since I just read like...a really long assed story and now have nothing better to do because I have no life, I shall continue with writing the ending of The Wedding Planner...I dunno...maybe...if I feel like it...**

**Yami Ai: Wow, I think this is the shortest intro to a chapter yet.**

**Lady Ai: yup...**

**Disclaimer: Eh...**

**Warning: it's rated T for a reason...I just don't feel up to typing them up :D

* * *

**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 9_

_Weddings_

_xx Last Time xx_

_Joey sighed and mumbled to himself, "Jeez, what? Does it look like my home has a neon sign on the front saying 'PLEASE COME IN' or something?" Yami was staring at Joey. "WHAT?-!"_

_"Someone is outside waiting for you." Yami said a dull voice. Joey's eyes widened and he ran out like a bat outta hell only to see...Duke...crying. "Oh my god."_

_xx And now to our regular program xx_

Joey ran up to catch Duke just in time before he fell on the lawn. "What's wrong? Duke, please tell me." Joey hugged the distressed man as Duke sobbed on his shoulder.

"I- I can't do it Joey! I can't go thru with the wedding!"

"What? Why!"

"I can't stand him! The way he's so perfect and I'm not! The way he sings in his sleep when he has the radio on, the way he always comes out of the shower with the towel wrapped like a girl would, the way he bites his pen while thinking, the way his constantly typing fingers keep taping ong that laptop of his! Arr, I just don't think I can thru with this!" Joey smiled and made a mental note of everything Duke had said. But then he frowned, _'what's the use?'._

Joey petted Duke's dark black hair and hugged him tight. "Listen to me," Joey pulled away a little to look at Duke straight in the face. "Duke, you love Seto Kaiba. And...he...loves you back. Who wouldn't? You're a great person. Don't give up hope on him. He loves you, don't you think that's enough?" Duke stopped sobbing for a minute. He stared at the grass and watched it grow. Suddenly he stood up, Joey looked up.

"You're right. Thank you Joey. I needed that." Joey smiled and hugged the raven haired man one more time. "No problem. I wish you the best." Duke smiled and ran off to his car.

Yami stood behind the blond and placed a hand on his shoulder. Joey turned around, tears in his eyes threatning to fall but he still held a smile. "Come on, Joey. We're about to watch a movie." Joey nodded, weeping the tears with his sleeve.

_**xx Next Day... xx**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"GAH!" Joey fell out of bed. _'What the hell? It's not my birthday...OH IT'S MY DAD'S!' _Joey quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see a few friends of his and his dad's around a cake. _'Wait..'_

"How the hell do you people get into my house?-!"

"Oh Joey, we have our ways." Yami grinned. Joey glared but shrugged it off and went to hug his dad. "Happy birthday old man." The older Wheeler puton a look of hurt. "I'm not old! I just grew-up." Joey rolled his eyes. "Please dad, you'll always be a teen at heart." He patted his dad's head.

"So, what's everyone waiting for?-! LET'S EAT SOME CAKE!"

"Do you only think about food, Joey?"

"Aw, Shuddup Yugi. You guys should feel happy because I didn't kick all of ya out." Joey got his plate of cake and started eatting.

Soon after everyone was either conversing or playing Scarmble. So far Mr.Wheeler was winning against his son, Yugi and Ryou. "HA! 5 points!" Joey yelled (A/n: I really don't know how to play, so deal XD ). Joey was about to put another piece when Tristain raised his glass and tapped it gently with a spoon to get everyone's attention. No noticed. Bakura did though. And being the nicest person in the world, he decided to help him.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THE MAN TALK BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL."

Tristain coughed as all eyes laid on him. "Ahem, thanks Bakura. I have something to say, other than happy birthday Joey's dad! Woo!" Everyone clapped but Tristain raised a hand and then looked at Joey. "Joey, remember when you wanted that Easy Bake Oven when we were younger?" Joey blushed and hid under the table as some people giggled. Tristain grinned sweetly. "Yami would you bring it out please?" Yami nodded and soon he brought out of the kitchen a purple and blue Easy Bake Oven and stopped infront of Tristain.

Tristain grabbed the oven and placed it on the floor next to Joey. Joey was still blushing but looked at his oven in curiosity. He noticed something was in the oven, he just couldn't see it. Then Tristain opened the small oven door and Joey choked on his breath. Inside was an open box with a ring inside. Said ring had one of the most beautiful diamond Joey has ever seen, and he was a wedding planner!

Tristain grinned at the shocked expression on his fiancee's face. "Joey, for the last time I will ask you this. Will you marry me? Say yes and I'll be the happiest man alive." Joey looked up at Tristain then at the diamond. He sat back up and thought for a while. He looked at the board game he was just playing. He picked up a 'Y' and an 'S' and placed them on either side of an 'E' piece. Tristain read, "Yes." He looked back at Joey and hugged him, kissed his cheek and cuddled close. Evreyone clapped and cheered. Joey was certain this is what had to be done. _'Kaiba's with Duke. I'm with Tristain. It's the way it has to be. -Has- to.'_

_**xx Next Day (screw you, I'm going as fast as I like it) xx**_

Joey was setting everything up, waiting for Yugi to arrive. As soon as he saw the tri-colored hair shorty, he ran after him. "Yug! Hey, Yug', I need ya to do me a favor." Joey panting kneeled infront of Yugi. "Listen, my pop arranged for the marriage between me and Tris' today in a law office. I can't be here to take care of things cuz I hafta go right now."

"WHAT?-! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME HERE TO DO THIS BY MYSELF?-!"

"Don't worry, everything'll turn out ok, got it?"

"No, no it won't! You can't just leave me here!"

"Bye Yug, thanks!" Joey ran off while Yugi started to hyperventilate. Yugi saw two fangirls of Kaiba trying to get in his dressing room. "I'm gonna kill Joey. You girls! Get away from there!"

_**xx With Joey xx**_

The blond released a sigh as he fixed himself up in the mirror. A little tug on the white tux, brush of the pants, comb the hair and he was out of the bathroom...

If he could get the door open atleast. "...Shit."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Okay, yes short I know but hey! Atleast I updated so that everyone won't be in suspence with what happened with Duke! Some of you thought Kaiba cancelled the wedding and stuff so I just had to show you why Duke was crying**

**Yami Ai: The little snob...**

**Lady Ai: XD Anyway, I decided that this wasn't gonna be the last chapter because well, I wouldn't like it to end on an uneven number. So there ya go!**

**Yami Ai: The story is very close to the movie, except for the last part just now. Gen just wanted to be creative. And don't worry, it's just Joey being dumb. He pushed instead of pulled and he'll be like that for a while XD**

**Lady Ai: Well, there ya go! By the way, there WILL be an epilogue :D Why? Because the ending of the movie didn't satisfy my needs.**

**Yami Ai: So remember to review-**

**Lady Ai: Wait, Kath sorry but I promise this is the last time I update without you checking it first. I swear! Anyway, see ya later guys!**


	10. The Vows

**Lady Ai: Meh, you guys have waited long enough**

**Yami Ai: Yeah cuz 3 months of waiting is so not a long time**

**Lady Ai: Dripped in sarcasm much? All right fine, I'm sorry for making you guys wait SOOOO FUCKING LONG! I really need to finish this and start doing that other story 'I Want You To Wanna Hate Me' :D That's gonna be fun! XD So OFF TO THE LAST CHAPTER! WEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Beta: KATH-CHAN! w00t -hearts-**

**Warnings: What everyone's been waiting for:D (no not steamy hot boy on boy smex) XD**

_The Wedding Planner_

_Chapter 10_

_The Vows_

_xx Last Time xx_

_The blond released a sigh as he fixed himself up in the mirror. A little tug on the white tux, brush of the pants, comb the hair and he was out of the bathroom..._

_If he could get the door open atleast. "...Shit."_

_xx Now To Our Last Chapter xx_

**xx With Kaiba xx**

Kaiba looked himself in the mirror. Absolutely handsome as always. Though he looked better in a white tux, this black one didn't look so bad. He looked at the small red rose that was pinned to the left side of his satin black tuxedo jacket. The door opened quietly and slowly behind him and in came his little brother, Mokuba, in a silver tux.

"Hey Seto. What are you thinking about?" Mokuba didn't waste time in small talk, he got straight to the point. Seto sighed and smiled at his little brother, shaking his head. "Nothing, Mokie. Just...getting ready to spend the rest of my life with-"

"With someone you couldn't care less about?" Mokuba teased. Seto gave him an odd look. "What exactly do you mean? I care about Duke." He bit his bottom lip. He knew he was lying.

"Uh-huh. If you care about him so much, why are you about to break so many hearts?"

Seto flinched. Mokuba sighed. "Seto, if you did care about Duke then why would you lead him on to this? You and I both know all to well that you want to, need to, be with Joey."

"That blond idiot? Why would I ever...think about being with him?" Mokuba smirked. "Duh cuz you're in love with him. And he obviously loves you." Mokuba's face turned sullen. "Seto, you need to stop this before it begins. Talk with Duke, he'd understand at some point." Mokuba left without Seto noticing. The brunet stayed there looking into space for a minute then rushed out to find Duke.

When Kaiba finally did find Duke's room, he knocked down the door. Duke let out a gasp and turned around quickly, hiding behind a rack of clothes. "Seto! What are you doing here? You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Duke giggled. Seto sighed, closed his eyes and prepared himself for a shrill from Duke. "We need to discuss something."

"WHAT?-!" Those words always mean one thing- 'we're breaking up'. Before Duke could throw a meltdown/hissy fit, Kaiba grabbed the other boy's wrist and yanked him out of the dressing room, guiding him to a flower garden near by.

Kaiba finally stopped and turned around to the frantic boy. "Why would you do this to me?-! On the day of my wedding! Why? WHY?-!" Duke kept screaming why while Kaiba carefully sat Duke down on a near by bench. The brunet grabbed Duke's chin and made Duke's eyes meet his own. "Listen to me and answer me this question: Why do you want to marry me?"

"Well because I love you, of course!" Duke stopped his crying to give Seto a weird look. "Do you really want to get married? Are you sure? Think about your answer though, take time."

And that's what Duke did, he thought. And thought. What reason was there for him to marry Seto Kaiba? Because he loved him? Was what he felt toward Seto really be called love? In all actuality, Duke didn't want to get married. What the hell was he about to do?-! He was gonna waste his life, his youth on someone he didn't really love as much as he use to...Infatuation is really fickle.

**xx Now With Joey's...situation xx**

Joey finally figured out that he was suppose to pull instead of push the door open. _'Damn it man, why can't they just have a push only door?-!'_ Joey took one more deep breath before fully getting out of the bathroom.

Flowers in hand, he walked slowly toward Tristan who was standing with Yami, one of two best men. Joey turned his head to look at his best man, Ryou who was holding the rings. Ryou gave Joey a reassuring smile and wink and turned to face forward. Joey gulped and sighed.

Once Joey stood next to the smiling brightly Tristan, the judge began to recite. While Tristan was completely lost in the moment of it all, Joey's mind was filled with thoughts and doubts and 'what if' questions. _'No. This is right.I will never see him again. Soon he'll be off on his honeymoon while I'm in mine...Fuck, is this really needed?'_

"I, Tristan Taylor, Do."

"I...Joey Wheeler...Do..." Every word was laced with doubt, guilt, regret.

"All right, now if anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Joey bit his bottom lip and subconsciously wanting some miracle to happen.

"Ah man, I can't let you do this Joey!" Yami shouted. He ran up to Joey and grabbed his shoulders. "You don't really love Tristan do you? Don't make yourself miserable if you do something you think is wrong!"

"This is right. Right for everyone! I'm suppose to be with Tristan and Seto's suppose to be with Duke! That's how it works. And I'm ok with that!"

"Are you really?" Serenity spoke. Before Joey thought of an answer, Ryou spoke. "Bloody hell Joey! We all know this can't happen!"

"Ah, screw it. Everyone's right. Joey, I only want your happiness. Don't think about it. You don't really need to do this. And I'm okay with that." Tristan smiled at Joey who held wide eyes. "Just one favor though." And then, of course, Tristan leaned in and gave Joey a sweet peck on the lips. "Go, get out of here."

**xx Back With Kaiba And Duke xx**

They stood and stared at each other for a long time. Duke's hair blew with the wind, making his face being hidden. Seto finally broke the deep silence.

"I'll call a taxi." He pulled out his cell.

"Thank you Seto. For everything." After Seto hanged up, Duke gave him one more hug and ran inside the cab. They waved by to each other as the taxi drove off.

"Oh.Oh.Oh. W-was that just the 'bride'?-!" Yugi rushed toward Seto. Kaiba only nodded as he held his gentle, unnoticed smile. "Oh god. Oh god, please! WHY DID HE JUST LEAVE IN THAT TAXI!-?" Yugi started to hyperventilate. "Joey's gonna kill me. Worse- Mrs.Kitwa's gonna spoon out my eyes and beat me with them! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE JOEY!"

That last part caught Seto's ear. "Wait...you mean he's not here?" Yugi kept crying and shook his head. "Well, where is he?-!" Yugi shrugged as he cried harder. "I..he...said...something...law office...wedding...I'M GONNA DIE!" Seto got all the information he needed, so he ran to the law offices after slapping Yugi to his senses. It seemed to calm the little starfish-haired guy for a bit. But that didn't matter...all that mattered right now was that he had to stop that wedding.

**XX Now it blends XX**

Once Kaiba had finally gotten to town hall, he noticed a group of people outside. He especially noted Yami there. He walked behind Yami and tapped his shoulder, to which Yami gave a start and turned around. "Oh! It's you!"

"Where's Joey?"

"Pfft, what you came to stop the wedding in the middle? Cliche abounds from you huh? Weren't you getting married or something?" Seto rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I came here, dolt? Obviously I cancelled the wedding and right now all I need to know is where he is."

Tristan stared at him. "Oh hey." Seto recognized Tristan as Joey's supposed fiancee. "You! Where's Joey? What happened?-!" Tristan took a step back away from the scary brunet. "He decided I wasn't 'The One', I guess. But you are." Serenity and the elder Wheeler gave Tristan a look. "What do you mean?"

"He is The One." Tristan tried to explain

"The One?-!" Ryou asked oddly. "Oh so, you're the Zorro character that saved Joey!"

"Saved Joey from what?" Mr.Wheeler asked. "From a dumpster." Almost everyone said in unison.

"Joey planned my wedding."

"But you cancelled it."

"Exactly."

"Wait, wait!" Mr.Wheeler clamped a hand over his forehead. "So you're saying that you and Joey were suppose to get married today but not with each other but you two feel in love and now neither of you two are getting married?-!

"Yes?"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?-! Go after him, Tristan take him please." Tristan pulled the brunet over to his motorcycle. They rode off toward the park where Joey and Seto had thier date. The sun was about to set, making a bit dark.

On the way toward the park, there was a bicycle race on the same road. And the easiest way to cut thru them was to go on their same road for a while. As they go, people and the other bikers cheered after them seeing the huge 'JUST MARRIED' sign on the back of the motorcycle (A/N: In the movie, it actually happens and it made me giggle a lot XD).

Finally they reached the park. It was already dark but luckily they were showing a movie again. Seto could guess where Joey would be at. But before he went to the tree...

"One bag of M'n'M's please." After he got the bag he snuck next to Joey who was, as predicted, sitting on the tree. To make his presence know, Seto loudly opened the bag of candy.

Joey jumped in his seat a bit and turned, eyes getting wider as he noticed who exactly was next to him. "Uh...hi." Kaiba looked up at Joey and gave him a small smile. "Hello." He poured all the M'n'M's into one hand. "Where's Duke?"

"In Santa Ana, California. On our honeymoon."

"Oh..." Joey wasn't stupid. Something must've happened between Duke and Seto. Seto must've told Duke about his situation...

"What are you doing?" Joey asked, noticing Seto picking at the M and M's. "Picking out all the colored ones leaving the brown ones."

"Why?"

"Well, someone once told me that the brown ones would have less artificial flavor. And it sorta stuck to me." Kaiba shrugged as if it's no big deal. Then he heard Joey chuckle. "Your hair has no artificial flavor then." Wow, that was completely stupid...but who cares, right?

"No, I don't think my hair would be any flavor whatsoever. It reminds you of chocolate?" Joey shook his head. "No, chocolate reminds me of your hair. And the sky reminds me of your eyes." Joey could melt under those icy blue eyes. Seto sighed. "This morning I ate pancakes and the syrup reminded me of your eyes. And then today I think one of the guests at the wedding brought her golden retriever and well...it looked so much like you." Seto chuckled while Joey gave him a pout. "No dog names!"

The movie played a song again and Seto turned to Joey. "Well, aren't you going to ask me if you may have this dance?" Joey grinned. "No it's your turn, you deserve it." So Seto got up, pulling Joey to his feet as well. They began to dance closely in the moonlight as well as the dim light from the movie screened.

"Everything turned out perfect, don't you think?" Seto asked as he leaned his forehead on Joey's. Joey gave a slight nod and tip-toed a little to give Seto a kiss. Just when their lips met though-

"Ewww! Get a room!"

"Oh shut up starfish boy!" Seto and Joey said simultaneously at Yami.

"OH DEAR GOD JOEY! DO YOU KNOW THE HELL YOU PUT ME THRU?-!" Face-plam. "Dude, Yugi, Buddy! I'm soo sorry. Don't hurt me!" Joey hid behind his brunet from the smaller multi-colored hair foaming at the mouth. The Joey noticed something behind Yami.

"Serenity! What did I tell you about those clothes!"

"Relax, big brother. I have a coat." Serenity pulled up her purple trenchcoat and waved it at Joey.

"What are you still doing here?" Seto finally spoke. Everyone turned to the direction Seto was staring at. Not only was Tristan there but Duke was as well. Both were smirking. "Oh well, I just wanted to meet and greet the almost-homewrecker. No offence, Joey."

"Oh, no none tak...en...Are you two holding hands?-!" Tristan blushed slightly while Duke laughed loudly. "HAHA! No you're just seeing things!"

"Ugh, can't we just leave those two alone so that they can make out here already?" Ryou asked from the back, Bakura next to him seemingly annoyed. "Come on Ryou let's just go!"

"We can't just leave them all here, we have to drop them off!"

"Why did you offer them all a ride here?-!" Ryou shrugged.

"Ryou's got a point though, I want to Seto to finally make out with Joey already!" Mokuba came from out of no where. "Isn't it your bed time?" Seto glared. Mokuba sweat dropped. "WELL! Let's get out of here!"

"Wait wait! I want a picture!" Serenity said taking out her camera.

"Oh oh! Me too!" Mokuba did the same. "Actually, I wanna video tape it!" When they turned around to take a picture, they found no one there.

Seto and Joey laughed as they ran away from Joey's manic friends. They hid behind the huge movie screen and once they stopped they fell over each other, with Joey on the bottom of course.

Seto stared longingly into Joey's honey-brown eyes. Joey was hypnotized by Seto's blue eyes. It was amazing how they could still shine in the darkness of the night.

"This might be stupid of me but...Seto I love you. Please don't leave me, ever." Joey began to cry as he tightened his fist on Seto's chest. "I can't go thru another heart break like the one with Marik. Or when my mom left dad and me to ourselves. I can't." Seto felt a hard pinch at his heart when he saw Joey's tears and when he heard Joey's broken voice. He let his hand pet the blonde hair and pick Joey's head up a bit. "I won't, I promise. I love you, I swear it." Seto pressed his lips against Joey's and after a while he let his tongue slip into the other's mouth, encouraging Joey's tongue to do a tongue war. Seto gently bit down on Joey's bottom lip and sucked on his tongue for a while, giving Joey a reason to moan. Seto's free hand roamed up and down Joey's side underneath his shirt. Joey loved the feel of Seto's silky hair between his fingers but he loved more the lips that were controlling him, putting him into a spell. Soon they both needed air.

"Who's gonna plan our wedding?" Joey asked, panting and smiling. Seto closed his eyes, also panting, and smiled a bit. "We'll let Yugi do it alone, I'd love to see that."

"Sadist."

"You haven't seen the worst yet. And only you will see it." Kaiba winked. Joey blushed at the meaning of that. "So can I live with you? Yami and Yugi are driving me crazy at my house."

"Sure puppy, it'll be like taking a stray home."

"Hmph." Seto chuckled and kissed Joey again. "My puppy. Mine."

"Over-controlling and jealous type huh? It'll be fun to tease you now. I'm thinking of going to a club later tonight, so I might not be home until after 3 am."

"I'll make sure to close down any clubs in Domino and then have security follow you everywhere." Joey smiled. "I love you, my owner." Seto kissed Joey again. "And owner loves you too puppy."

As the two locked lips again, the movie screen they hid behind showed a just married couple kissing and then the words 'The End'.

**-----Owari/End------**

**Lady Ai: FUCKING FINALLY RIGHT?-! And no, no epligoue cuz I did enough with this ending. It was suppose to end right before Yami interrupted damnit and then that Joey crying thing- I was listening to a really sad song and I got in the mood.**

**Yami Ai: We hoped you like this ending!**

**Lady Ai: Please review. For me. It makes me feel better (and lately, I've been kinda down cuz I see all of my friends happily in a relationship and I feel like the only idiot without someone. Arrgh if I would've never met Chris, I wouldn't be so damn picky about my next boyfriend -angry face-)**

**Yami Ai: n.n;; don't mind her, emo songs get to her alot.**

**Lady Ai: Well anyway, see you guys in the next story (which is obviously a puppyshipping one XD) Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! LOTS OF LOVE AND PLUSHIES TO YOU!**


End file.
